songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Queen
Queen are a British rock band formed in London in 1971, originally consisting of Freddie Mercury, (lead vocals, piano), Brian May (lead guitar, vocals), John Deacon (bass guitar), and Roger Taylor (drums, vocals). Queen's initial works were chiefly glam rock,[3] heavy metal and progressive rock orientated ; however, with time, the band has incorporated diverse and innovative styles in their music, exploring the likes of vaudeville, electronic music and funk. The band digressed from using progressive themes in their music in the mid-1970s, with more conventional and radio-friendly works bringing them greater success.[4] Brian May and Roger Taylor had been playing together in a band named Smile. Freddie Mercury (then known by his birth name of Farrokh, or Freddie, Bulsara) was a fan of Smile, and encouraged them to experiment with more elaborate stage and recording techniques. Mercury himself joined the band shortly thereafter, changed the name of the band to 'Queen' and adopted his familiar stage name. John Deacon was recruited prior to recording their first album. Queen enjoyed success in the UK during the early 1970s, but it was the release of Sheer Heart Attack (1974) and A Night at the Opera (1975) that gained the band international success.[5] The latter featured "Bohemian Rhapsody", which stayed at number one in the UK charts for nine weeks.[6] In 1991 Mercury died of bronchopneumonia, a complication of AIDS, and Deacon retired in 1997.[7] Since then May and Taylor have infrequently performed together, including a collaboration with Paul Rodgers under the name Queen + Paul Rodgers.[8] The band has released a total of 18 number one albums, 18 number one singles and 10 number one DVDs, and have sold over 300 million albums worldwide,[9][10][11][12][13] making them one of the world's best-selling music artists. They have been honoured with seven Ivor Novello awards and were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2001.[14] Criticism ]] Freddie Mercury was confirmed gay and in 1991, he died. The other members played without Freddie in 1992, a good thing that Elton John was supporting them. Brian May still sings, John Deacon still sings, but Roger Taylor stopped. As of now, youtube users type mean comments in pervy music videos like We Are The Champions (Live). They type comments like "Theres a code to open his dick", that are suppose to be flagged as spam but not, but of course people like them more than Justin Bieber since there was a comment that says "Join the anti-Justin Bieber group to bring back the classics like Queen". In a lot of music videos and live music, Freddie Mercury likes being half naked (not wearing a shirt). Members *'Freddie Mercury (1970 - 1991):' Lead Sing, Vocals, piano, keyboards, guitar *'Brian May (1970 - Present):' Guitar, banjo, bass, keyboards, piano, vocals, harp *'Roger Taylor (1970 - Present):' Drums, vocals, guitar, bass, keyboards, synthesizers *'John Deacon (1971 - Present) (Quit after "The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert"):' Bass, guitar, keyboards, drums *'Elton John (1947 - Present):' Lead Sing, Vocals, piano, keyboards, guitar (quite the same on Freddie's because he was the replacement) Songs Queen (1973) *Keep Yourself Alive *Liar Sheer Heart Attack (1974) *Killer Queen A Night at the Opera (1975) *Bohemian Rhapsody *You're My Best Friend A Day At The Races (1976) *Somebody To Love News Of The World (1977) *We Are The Champions *We Will Rock You Jazz (1978) *Don't Stop Me Now Live Killers (1979) *Killer Queen *We Will Rock You *We Are The Champions *Don't Stop Me Now *Bohemian Rhapsody *Keep Yourself Alive The Game (1980) *Play The Game *Another One Bites The Dust *Save Me Hot Space (1982) *Under Pressure Flash Gordon (1980) *Flash The Works (1984) *I Want To Break Free Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:British Category:Walk of Fame